


The Head that Wears the Crown

by ghostings (beskar_hearts)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, And plot too, But mostly fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Future Fic, Ghost King Danny Fenton, I just can't imagine this couple having a mundane baby fic, Married Couple, Pregnancy, so much fluff you might die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskar_hearts/pseuds/ghostings
Summary: The happy couple is having a baby!They have also just found out that Danny needs to take over the ghost throne, which is apparently something that exists, to prevent an inter dimensional attack. Well, to MAYBE prevent an inter dimensional attack.All and all, pretty standard issue for the Fentons.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> this is painfully self-indulgent. enjoy <3

“You want me to become king of the ghost zone?”

Clockwork did not move an inch, keeping his back turned to Danny as he stared ahead into a portal. “It is not about what I want. It is your rightful place.” He spoke with his usual monotone, offering no comfort to the distressed half-ghost behind him.

Danny sputtered, his many questions mingling together into nonsense. He paused, taking a deep breath before speaking again. “Why is it _my_ rightful place? I’m not even from around here.”

Clockwork turned, his form hunching over as the skin of his face grew deep valleys. “You defeated Pariah Dark.”

“ _Fifteen years ago_ ,” Danny replied with a clipped tone, “Why do I need to claim the throne now?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“That would require a long discussion on politics. Of course, we have the time.” His bearded lips curled up into a smile, though it lacked any actual humor. Danny knew that Clockwork often mimicked aspects of his own demeanor, something that used to make him lower his guard around the powerful spirit. It would’ve worked now if Valerie hadn’t pointed it out to him.

“Let’s go for the shorter explanation.” Clockwork’s tower existed out of time, but Danny didn’t have the patience to try and learn from the most cryptic being he’d ever interacted with.

“If you wish.” He floated over to the center of the room, where the largest cog sat, “Pariah Dark ruled for many millennia before his descent into tyranny. Once he was locked away, many inhabitants felt that it may be wise to spread the power to rule the Ghost Zone between more than one being. Thus, the Council was born.”

“Then why change things? The Council seems to be working fine.”

“So it seems.”

Danny exhaled heavily, already tired of the cryptic responses. “Listen. You are the one trying to convince _me_ to do this. I’ve got other places I want to be.”

Clockwork regarded him for a moment, expression blank even as his form shifted into that of a young man. “You do not consider this your responsibility.”

“Not really, no.” Danny shrugged. “You said it yourself, the Council runs the place now.”

“The Council is falling similarly to corruption. Greed has proven to be a vice that we are incapable of resisting.” He didn’t seem too upset over the knowledge.

Danny sighed. “I hate to say this Clockwork, but I just don’t see how this is my problem. I mean, ghosts are constantly fighting it out in here anyway. Isn’t that, like, the nature of having a lair?”

The ghost’s countenance didn’t change, though it became younger and cherub-like after a moment. “You misunderstand. The greed to which I am referring is in regards to the dimension you call home.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Right. As if ghosts haven’t been gunning for Amity since I was a kid. I’ll deal with them just like I always have.”

“They are organizing an army.”

“I’ve fought armies before.” And _won_ , even when he was younger, less powerful, less experienced. Not to mention he had the help of his super-hot, super competent, badass ghost hunter wife.

Clockwork was staring again. “You would risk your child?”

Danny balked, arms dropping to his sides in shock. “My _what now_?” He could’ve sworn he saw the other ghost’s lip twitch.

“Ah. You have a conversation to get to, then.” He turned back to the portals, endless futures and possibilities dancing across his gaze. “You will return with your answer later.”

Danny didn’t know if that was Clockwork telling him the future, offering a smug guess, or even asking a question with incorrect inflection. Whatever it was, he knew a dismissal when he heard one. He turned, flying out into the swirling abyss of the Ghost Zone.

* * *

He returned to find Valerie in the kitchen, frowning at something on her phone. She didn’t even look up at the sound of his transformation back into his human form.

“Hey, I was looking at this recipe for dinner and I think I’m missing a few things. Would you be able to run to the store?”

He didn’t bother answering, choosing instead to walk right up to her and grabbing her face. She blinked up at him, clearly confused.

“Uhh, is that a yes?”

He pressed his lips against hers, immediately deepening the kiss when she opened her mouth to him. There was a muffled sound of confusion before he felt her arms wrap around his waist. He pulled away a few moments later, breathing hard from the kiss and his elation.

Valerie’s eyes fluttered open to meet his. “Mmm, what’s going on?”

He chuckled. “You don’t have to pretend. I know.” He leaned in to kiss her again, this one chaste.

“Uh, know what?” Her brows furrowed in confusion.

He was grinning like a fool as he answered. “About the baby.”

Valerie reeled back, pulling away completely. “The _what_?”

Now it was Danny’s turn to look confused. “The, uh, _the baby_. Clockwork was telling me-”

“Clockwork?!” Valerie’s hands came to rest on her hips. “Danny, he’s literally an ageless being. He could be referring to a child from a distant future.”

Danny blushed. “I mean, he _could_ , but he doesn’t usually tell about things that far in advance.” He stood straighter again. “Are you really, fully sure you’re _not_ pregnant?”

Valerie pursed her lips as she considered that. “I… I mean. I guess it’s not… impossible. But we’ve only been trying for like, a month? Two? It can take _years_ for some people to get pregnant.”

“Could we… check?” He felt his previous excitement curling into something like nervous anticipation.

Valerie took a deep breath. “Yeah. Of course we can.” She offered him a weak smile. “I needed to run to the store anyway.”

* * *

They hadn’t even bothered starting dinner once they returned home, knowing that eating would be a futile effort until they knew one way or the other.

They sat next to each other on the floor of the bathroom, backs against the tub as they waited the agonizing five minutes for the test to be ready.

Valerie heaved out a sigh. “What do you want it to say?”

Danny looked down at her. “I want it to say yes, of course. I mean… I already thought…”

“Right, right,” Valerie shook her head, breathing out a laugh, “duh.”

He continued staring at her, even though she was making a clear effort not to meet his gaze. “What do you want it to say?”

Valerie chewed at her lip for a moment before answering. “I just thought I’d have a little more time to adjust to the idea. I mean, if I’m already pregnant…” She took a deep breath before meeting his gaze. “It’s not that I don’t want this. I wouldn’t have agreed to try if I didn’t. I just can’t believe it’s happening so quickly.”

“Hey,” he put an arm over her shoulders, pulling her to his side, “It’s going to be okay, Val. Whatever it says, we’re going to be in this together.” He leaned down to press a kiss to her temple.

She smiled at that, tucking her head under his chin. “What else did you and Clockwork talk about?”

He stiffened at the question, prompting her to pull away enough to look up at him. “Damn. I completely forgot.” He rubbed at his face with his free hand. “He wants me to take up the throne.”

“The _what_?”

He snorted. “Exactly. You remember our freshman year, that whole mess with Pariah Dark?”

She frowned. “Oh, I remember all right. That was when you outed me to my dad.”

He cringed. “Yeah, exactly. I did do it to protect you, though.”

“Sure, sure. So, what is this about a throne you’re supposed to ascend?” Her eyes narrowed even as she pulled away a little more.

“Honestly, I’m still not fully certain what it all means. I mean, I can’t be king of the Ghost Zone,” He shook his head, “For several reasons, not limited to the fact that I don’t even know what that would entail.”

Her face was pinched. “Why does it matter if you do or not?”

“There could be a massive attack on Amity,” He stared up at the counter, where the pregnancy tests sat as they waited, “Which wouldn’t be a big concern if it weren’t for-“

Valerie’s phone chimed, signaling the end of the five-minute waiting period. The couple froze, fixing each other with equally nervous looks. Valerie silenced the alarm. “Oh, Danny,” she breathed, “oh, no.”

He swallowed thickly. “I know.” He shifted forward and reached up, grabbing both pregnancy tests without looking at them. “Val. I don’t know what’s going to happen in these next few months, but we’re doing it as a team, okay?”

She nodded. “Yes. Always.”

He took a deep breath and held the tests between them, both of them looking down to view the results at the same time.

Valerie gasped, hands coming up to cover her mouth as she looked up at her husband, eyes misty. Danny stared at the tests, grin splitting his face. “Val,” he whispered, voice thick with emotion as he met her gaze, “Holy shit. Valerie.” He dropped the tests between them, leaning forward to wrap his arms around her at the same instant she went for her own hug.

“This is happening, Danny,” Her voice was muffled from her pressing her face into his neck. He could feel her hot tears as she cried against his skin, “I can’t… Oh my god.”

He turned his head to press soft, rapid kisses to her hair, her temple, whatever he could reach. “Oh, baby. I love you. I love you. Thank you.” He pulled back so he could frame her face in his hands. She immediately grabbed his wrists, holding his hands in place. He leaned forward, dropping more sweet kisses to her nose, her cheeks, her forehead. “I love you so much.”

She gave him a watery grin, beautiful even with tearstained cheeks and flushed skin. “I love you. I can’t believe this.” Their lips met; a series of long, slow drags with only short pauses when the urge to smile overtook one or both of them.

For a moment, they didn’t have the weight of two worlds on their shoulders. It was just them, content with each other and the life they’d created.

* * *

It was just as difficult to imagine keeping the news between them as it was to imagine telling anyone, ever.

As it were, they could hardly speak of it in full sentences to each other, much less anyone else. It wasn’t until many hours later, as they relaxed together in bed, that they had calmed enough to draw together a plan of action.

Valerie returned from the bathroom, still nude as she sat on their bed. Danny tracked her movements, noticing her absent gaze.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked, still lying down beside her. His fingers brushed her hip gently. A reminder of his presence.

She pursed her lips. “Literally… So many things at once.” She looked over at him. “I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do next.”

He sat up onto his elbows. “Me either. Find a doctor?” He frowned. “Or go to Frostbite?”

“You think it’s going to be like you?” Her face was almost too neutral as she asked. He didn’t know what to make of that. Was it because the thought revolted her? Or because she hadn’t considered it before? How could she not?

He shrugged, not bothering to ask those questions just yet. They had enough to think about without him become defensive over his genetics. “I don’t know. Vlad never had any kids. There’s no other examples out there.”

She looked like her mind was a million miles away. “Right. Okay. Let’s just… Let’s just do this like it’s fully human until we know otherwise.” She finally met his eyes. “Do we tell anyone?”

He huffed, looking out of the window as he thought. “I don’t think you’re supposed to tell too many people in the beginning. Nine months is a long time…” _For things to go wrong._ The thought hung in the air between them, though he didn’t verbalize it.

“I think you’re right, but I need help. I don’t know anything about this.” She made a lazy gesture towards her stomach, which looked the same as it always had.

He hummed. “My mom? Or maybe Jazz?”

Valerie worried at her bottom lip. “Jazz, I think. If Maddie knows, Jack will too. And I wouldn’t feel right telling your parents but not my dad.”

He nodded. “Good call. Jazz knows everything.” She’d adopted her two children, but she was a research machine, especially when it came to the wellbeing of her brother and his wife. She likely had colleagues who would know the best of the best, on the off chance she didn’t already know herself.

“And she’s discreet,” Valerie agreed. She inhaled deeply before lying down and immediately pressing herself to Danny’s side, head on his shoulder and palm resting on his chest. He covered her hand with his own free one, the other coming to rest on her hip.

“We can talk to her in the morning.” He frowned. “And I should probably talk to Clockwork again soon too.”

Valerie groaned. “Of course we can’t just have a baby like normal people. There has to be some ghostly civil war brewing in the meantime.”

Danny chuckled. “Wouldn’t expect anything less from the Fentons, hmm?” He kissed the top of her head. “That reminds me actually, I’m going to be patrolling all by my lonesome again.”

“Mmm, I’ll be on headset in the lab.” She sat up slightly to look down at him, propping herself up on an elbow. “Though I think I could still patrol for a little while. Even if I avoid doing too much fighting.”

Danny pursed his lips. “Only if you’ll agree to take on the lowest of the low. Seriously. And only for a few months.”

She grinned, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Deal. I know you can handle it on your own, it’s just that you haven’t had to for a while and that makes me nervous.”

He hummed, pulling her down for a longer kiss. “I know,” he mumbled against her lips, “but I’m going to be careful. I’ve got a family to come home to.” He nipped at her bottom lip, making her giggle.

“As long as you always come home,” she murmured into the small space between them, “It’s all gonna be okay.” She licked into his mouth, rolling until she was lying on top of him, legs straddling his hips and arms bracketing his head. His large, warm hands immediately came up to smooth across her back and squeeze her closer against him.

He made a low sound of acknowledgement, the sound rumbling in his chest and causing Valerie to shiver. “We’ve got this, we're unstoppable together.”

“Yes,” she agreed, breathless.

“I love you.”

“Yes,” She repeated, eyes falling shut, “ _yes_. I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz picked up the FaceTime call on the second ring. 

She looked mildly concerned, though she didn’t pause in making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, presumably for little Sarah and David’s lunches. “Is everything okay?” 

Danny chuckled as he stretched his arm across Valerie’s shoulders. They were sitting up in bed; her in one of his t-shirts that had previously been discarded and him in a pair of similarly scavenged boxers. It was a lame attempt at decency, but one she would surely appreciate nonetheless. “We’re fine, Jazz. Just have some news.” 

She paused in the motion of cutting one of the sandwiches into triangles, eyes narrowing. “News?” 

Danny rolled his eyes. “Geez, don’t get _too_ excited.”

Jazz snorted, turning her attention back to the lunches. “You have to forgive my paranoia. A really decent portion of your news is life-threatening.”

He noticed Valerie smile at the exchange. She always got a kick out of watching them quarrel, still finding it novel after her own sibling-less childhood. “Really, Jazz. It’s good.” 

His sister hummed her acknowledgement, licking some stray peanut butter off her finger. “Well then, don’t leave me in suspense.” 

The couple glanced at each other - a small moment of reassurance - before Valerie spoke. “I’m pregnant.” 

Jazz’s eyes grew wide, her face splitting immediately into a grin. “No way.” She picked up her phone, holding it closer to her face and shaking it in her excitement. “ _No way_. I didn’t even know you were trying!”

“Well,” Danny began, grinning at her reaction, “We haven’t been for long.” 

Jazz laughed. “No kidding? I’m kind of impressed, Danny.”

He could _feel_ that the blush that overtook his face was furious, a reaction that had Valerie snickering. His heart raced with adrenaline and fresh excitement. He knew Valerie was feeling it too as she gushed.

“You’re the first person we’ve told; the only person we want to tell until I’m a little further along.” 

Jazz beamed, phone so close that her expression took up the entire screen. “I’m honored. And so happy for you guys!” Jazz had told him before that she worried sometimes if he’d ever get to have the kind of life she had. One with a career and children - if he wanted them - and some level of peace. He hadn’t really known himself back then. Valerie moving back and them trying a relationship again wasn’t something he could’ve imagined, much less it working out so well. He had never considered himself to be a very lucky person. 

“Thanks, J.” Danny squeezed Valerie’s shoulders. “We’re excited but we… We don’t really know what we’re doing,” he admitted, unashamed. Jazz had only ever wanted to help him, no matter how abnormal the situation may be. In fact, this request was kind of mundane compared to some of the other things he’s asked of her in the past.

With that, the woman was all business. She sobered instantly, hustling over to her messenger bag where she pulled out a notebook and pen. “Of course,” she rested her phone against something on the table before flipping open the notebook to a blank page, “What do you need?” 

Valerie and Danny shared a brief look of surprise at the rapid response and question. Valerie shrugged, just as clueless as he was. They really figured they’d have more time to learn these kinds of things before she’d gotten pregnant. And they’d been kind of busy with ghosts lately, so it had more or less fallen off of their radar. “Um, maybe a recommendation for a doctor?” 

Jazz nodded, scribbling furiously. “Sure thing. You’re going to need an appointment to confirm the pregnancy, of course. An ultrasound,” her words grew quieter as she mumbled to herself. “I might know some people, I have friends who carried their children. I’ll ask around. You’re going to need stuff, too. Like a lot of it.” She grinned. “Luckily I still have tons from when Sarah was a baby. Put it in storage in case I needed it again.” 

He frowned. “Hey, I don’t want to take that from you if you’re going to have more kids.” 

She waved a hand, not even looking up as she wrote. “I wasn’t planning on it for a while.”

“Do you need us to do anything?” Danny asked. 

She shook her head. “Nah, not right now. I’m going to call some of these doctors during my lunch hour to see which one’s I think you’d like, then you guys can pick from there.” She gave them a soft look. “I am so happy for you two. Congratulations.” 

Valerie’s eyes were misty, not an unusual reaction when it came to his family taking care of her. He forgot, sometimes, that it had been just her and her dad for a long time. “Thank you, Jazz. We appreciate your help.”

“Hey, I’m always here for you. Love you guys.”

“We love you too, J,” Danny said, “Talk to you later.”

Valerie put the phone down, wiping at her face. “Wow.” 

He chuckled as he stood up, luxuriating in a full-body stretch. “Yeah. It was a good idea to talk to her.” He groaned as an injury from a couple of days ago twinged. He’d broken a couple of ribs, and even with accelerated healing broken bones usually took a few days to return to normal. 

She scoot herself to the edge of the bed, swinging her legs over and pressing her palm against his side gently. “They feel like they’ve set.” 

He nodded. “Yeah, just bruised to hell.” He turned, walking himself forward into the space between her legs. “Want breakfast?” 

She wrapped her arms around his waist, mindful of his injury, and pressed her cheek against his bare stomach. “Duh.”

He twirled a curl around his finger. “Anything sound good?” He thought for a moment before adding, “Or bad? Have you been getting nauseous at all?”

She shook her head. “Mm Mm. Probably too early for that kind of thing.” 

“Well that’s nice at least.” His hand fell to her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “C’mon. _I’m_ hungry.”

She snorted, leaning back to look at him fully but not dropping her arms. “You eat like you’re the pregnant one.” She gave him a gentle push so he would step back and give her room to stand. 

“Hey! I’m a growing boy,” he joked. 

“We’re in our thirties, you dork.” She turned to walk out of the room, giving him a delightful view of her backside as she sauntered away. He followed her. 

“I should go see Clockwork again today,” he said, thinking aloud as they entered the kitchen. Valerie went to start the coffee machine as he walked over to their pantry, staring at it’s contents as he tried to decide what to make. 

“You should, and don’t leave until he tells you something.” She paused in scooping the coffee grounds. “Damn. I just realized I can’t drink this.” 

He turned, taking in her slumped shoulders. “We’ll buy some decaf later.” 

She sighed heavily but finished her task, making a smaller amount than she normally would for the two of them. Danny grabbed the sliced bread and set it on the table. “Hey, you should come with me to Clockwork’s.” He only caught a glimpse at her smug expression as he busied himself by gathering ingredients from the fridge. 

“And why should I do that?” 

He pulled out a carton of eggs and a package of cheese. “You’re gonna make me say it?” He sighed overdramatically, “He likes you more. He’ll give _you_ a straight answer, I bet.” He placed the ingredients on the counter and turned on a burner. 

Valerie was laughing, though he wouldn’t give her the second hit of satisfaction by looking over at her. This was one of their (many) stupid competative games. 

In reality, both of them were of the mindset that Clockwork was more or less incapable of liking anything other than his job, but turning it into an ongoing battle to be his ‘favorite’ was entertaining to both of them.

“You did run out on him yesterday, Danny,” she began as she settled herself at the table to watch him cook, “I bet you hurt his feelings.” 

He snorted, digging a pan from one of the cabinets to avoid meeting her gaze. “Ah yeah, and he’s always been such a sensitive soul.” 

She hummed in agreement, deadly serious as if that wasn’t an absolutely ridiculous statement. “Yeah, I’ll go with you. I actually want to hear his explanation of this directly.” 

He nodded, eyes glued to the pan as he fried a couple of eggs. “We both know I’m an awful messenger.” Not a joke. He theorized that he had spent so many years hearing bat-shit insane information constantly that his ability to determine what was actually pertinent was hopelessly flawed. Valerie told him he just needed to actually pay attention when others were talking to him. This particular debate had landed in a stalemate.

“You are, but that’s not what I married you for, I guess.”

He laughed, slicing up some cheese and putting it on top of the eggs to melt. “Of course not. You married me for,” He held up his fingers as he listed some of the reasons she’d told him in the past. “my money, so you didn’t have to cook, free weapons…” 

“To be my arm candy,” she reminded him brightly. 

He laughed. “Can’t forget that one. Hey, can you make two sets of toast?” 

He heard her chair scrape as she stood up and grabbed the bread. She threw a couple of slices into the toaster before walking up behind him. Her arms wrapped around him as she pressed her body against his back. 

“What’s up?” 

She gave him a squeeze “Nothing. I just like you a lot.”

They’d earned this ease. When Valerie had first put the pieces of his secret identity together, she had told him that one day she might forgive him, but she wasn’t sure she’d ever trust him again. The rebuilding of their friendship was slow and arduous, but they couldn’t deny enjoying each other’s company forever. 

They were in college the first time Valerie told him that she liked him. Not romantically, at the time she’d said it first, but in general. As a person. As time went on and their relationship evolved, that sentiment had remained a tenet of their relationship. 

“I like you a lot too.” He craned his neck to look at her as best he could. “But I need to take these eggs out before they burn.” 

She gave his stomach a quick pat before pulling away to put the other set of toast in the toaster and grab plates. She passed the dishes over to him. “I’m glad we decided to do this.” 

“Eat breakfast?” He used a spatula to put the eggs on the plates and turned off the burner. He slid the plates down the counter to her for the toast. 

She swatted at him, which he dodged by becoming intangible. Once her hand had passed through him fully, he became solid again and grabbed her wrist, pressing a kiss to her palm. “Sorry, sorry. I’m excited too.” 

“Mmmhm.” She pursed her lips at him. “Let’s just eat before I get hangry.” 

He grinned in released her hand, so fucking in love he felt it like a physical ache.

* * *

It wasn’t that Clockwork was more forthcoming with Valerie; she was just better at asking the right questions. And he’d never seen anyone who didn’t fold when she fixed them with her crossed-arms-and-glare combo. 

“Explain the timing to me,” she said, tone making it clear it wasn’t a request. Danny absently thought that it was funny watching her be so stern with what looked like a baby, which was probably part of the reason he was so ineffective in dealing with Clockwork alone. 

“I have seen movement within the Council,” Clockwork began, gesturing broadly at the cogs around them, “that suggest both an increase in planning and secrecy. They’ve been conferring with several of Daniel’s enemies, particularly those with the ability to manifest large forces for battle.” 

“My enemies working together isn’t that weird,” Danny chimed in from his place next to Valerie, looking far less intimidating than his wife despite being in essentially the same pose.

“It is not,” Clockwork agreed, shifting into an old man before continuing, “however, their choices suggest that they’ve been monitoring your relationships very carefully.” 

Valerie hummed as she realized what he was getting at. “A lot of the ghosts don’t have much malicious intent anymore.” 

Most of the ghosts Danny had been fighting since their youth were able to satisfy their obsessions just fine without involving the citizens of Amity. Apparently kicking his ass was plenty. In fact, some of the ghosts attacked when they just wanted to visit and catch up. The relationship was weird, but the less ghosts actively threatening the town and its people the better. 

Clockwork nodded. “Precisely. An effective coup does require the participants to be in agreement over their objective.” He frowned and turned to a cog. “Unfortunately, I am unable to determine what they stand to gain from the Council should the attack be successful.” 

Danny’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Really? I thought the only way to hide from you was to move outside of time.”

“You would be correct.” 

Danny and Valerie shared a look. “Okay,” Valerie began, hands falling to her hips, “so we’ve got a potential large-scale attack brewing and the guys behind it can hide from a nearly omniscient being through some unknown means. So the question remains, how does Danny becoming the... ghost king, or whatever, change that?” 

“It would serve two purposes: the first is mainly political. If Daniel claims the throne, which he has every right to do, ghosts would either have to pledge their allegiance to him and his lineage or identify themselves as outsiders. Social pressure alone may dissuade a few.” He transformed into a young man. “The more important reason, however, is that the Fright Knight and his endless army are bound to defend whoever wears the crown. If such a thing does _not_ make them reconsider, you will have quite the force with which to oppose them.” 

Danny inhaled deeply, considering this. “Okay… But we can’t let this fight get to Amity at all, not if we can help it.” 

Clockwork nodded. “I suspected you might feel this way. Even before your coronation, you will need to claim the castle and the lands that surround it as your lair. After all, these ghosts do not understand your human attachments. They will attack whatever location holds your core’s signature.”

“And how do I go about doing that?”

Clockwork smirked. “I do not know. You are the only halfa who will have tried to claim a lair in the Ghost Zone.” 

Danny groaned, running his hand down his face in frustration. 

“All of that aside, what about the fact they are somehow able to hide from you?” Valerie asked, “Aren’t you a little concerned about that?” 

The ghost considered that, shifting smoothly into the visage of a child. “There are a few artifacts that hold the limited ability to do this. In fact, my own medallions are such tools, which is why I carry them myself. It is not impossible to believe they have found some of these, but we are lucky in that they are unable to refine them for effective use as I have.” 

“Okay,” Danny began, nodding, “well that’s good, then. The last thing we need is another curve ball.” His gaze fell on Valerie, dropping to her stomach before he looked back up at Clockwork. The ghost had an almost fond look on his face.

“I have seen many, many possible children. I look forward to meeting this one.” 

Valerie was blushing. “Thanks, I guess. I wish the timing was a little better.” 

Clockwork gave a warm chuckle at that. “It is common for humans to lament the path that time sets before us. They question it. Try to manipulate it to work within the bounds they’ve set for it.” 

Danny had never considered what human’s conception of time might look like to a being like Clockwork. It was probably something like watching a bunch of toddlers try to figure out how to fit a square block into a round hole. 

“We get it, Clocks, we know nothing.” He rolled his eyes at the ghost, though he did so in good humor. “This is just a stressful undertaking for anyone without ghost politics involved.”

He seemed to consider that. “Then allow me to reassure you that you will not have to do any of these things alone.” 

Valerie hummed. “Your little portals show you that?”

“No, this is a promise I make for you myself,” He smiled, “as your friend.” 

Danny found himself returning the expression. It was anyone’s guess how capable Clockwork was at such human sentiments, but the fact that he _tried_ , that he bothered to mimic it for Danny’s benefit… It meant something to him.

Valerie _tried_ to understand that, and usually fell short. Still, she was supportive as she ever was when it came to weird ghost things; that is, question it until it makes sense or take it in stride if it doesn’t. 

As he considered what lay ahead of them, he hoped she was ready for more of the bizarre and unexplainable. She looked over at him, as if sensing his thoughts, and raised her brows. “Well then, I’m sure we’ll be just fine.” 

Danny’s grin became brighter. If there was one thing about Valerie Gray, she could handle whatever their unusual life threw at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness this is so fluffy it's like embarrassing. Also more plotty than I really anticipated for what is really just some self-indulgent baby-fic but whatever. This really is my casual side project for when I need to write shippy things in an attempted to keep MR:R a slow(ish) burn, so if it seems less polished that would be why. 
> 
> Also: I'm not sure that anyone is following both, but I do feel like it's with mentioning that this does not take place in the same timeline as MR:R. I think I made it clear enough throughout this chapter, but I do want to throw that out there explicitly. 
> 
> Oh and since I wrote it in here, I now have a craving for fic with Danny and Val in college together. Would it be fucked up if I write some while working on two (2) other projects???


End file.
